


[VD]Our Story Can Resume

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: 此缘未尽。沙雕任务与日常。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Loose lips, Sink ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 言多必失

当但丁匆匆穿上衬衫从楼梯上噔噔跑下来时，维吉尔正在厨房，他显然已经从超市返还，回到了事务所，还顺路去了趟图书馆。

但丁环视了一遍事务所一楼，很好。沙发完整无缺；办公桌上有整理过的痕迹；且杂志一本不少。

时钟指向九点，离委托人约好的上门时间还有一个小时。

然后但丁看到茶几，上面整齐地新摆了几本书，但丁认识其中的一部分。不过并不妨碍他推测出维吉尔的行踪，这些与昨晚的那批书不同。除了维吉尔永远衷爱的威廉·布莱克以外，他的兄长的阅读范围更偏好各类诗歌，还摆着几本菜谱。

厨房里传来的唰唰的水流声，炒蛋绵密的蛋白质香气裹着胡椒的辛辣味，覆盖在微微烤过的温热的面包上，滋滋作响的培根烟熏味散布在空气里；清香的橄榄油和酸甜的黑醋汁淋在爽脆的蔬菜上，甘蓝和小番茄，还有一些别的；浇过柠檬汁的煎鸡胸肉已经摆在了餐盘上。

晨光穿透玻璃，但丁突然感到一阵饥肠辘辘。

维吉尔将白色的衬衫袖口卷至手臂，端着早餐从厨房出来，扫了他一眼，还没有来得及梳起来的头发柔和了他的视线。维吉尔将它们摆在餐桌上，又转身回厨房拿来了咖啡，苦涩的香气将但丁从混沌的思维中唤醒。

难以想象，几个月前他们还在以命厮杀，而现在维吉尔居然在给他做早饭，而且他对此居然适应良好。

维吉尔也会做午饭和晚饭，虽然只是一些日常的菜式，并且归功于半魔强大的嗅觉，他的厨艺还相当不错。

尼禄和姬莉叶同时表示了肯定。

但丁只要一想到第一次尼禄看到维吉尔提着菜刀从厨房里出来时如临大敌的模样就忍不住发笑。在尼禄的印象里，事务所的厨房就是个装饰，里面唯一有用的电器就是微波炉，所以他不由得先入为主地以为维吉尔一定是更不擅长人类生活的那一个。

这也是令维吉尔费解的一点，他的兄弟是怎么能够忽视他们敏锐的五官来维持如此糟糕简陋的生活？

自他们从魔界回来后，经过了无数次但丁满不在乎的态度和伶牙利嘴的解释后。维吉尔终于悲观地意识到，如果他想要维持正常水平的人类生活，这个只会叫外卖和永远不记得缴纳水电费的弟弟是根本指望不上的，他根本不会有任何于己有益的人类活动。

于是他不由分说地执掌了财政大权和厨房。

即使但丁气得挠门，也不允许他擅自动用事务所中的任何一笔委托费，并且只能通过领零花钱来维系他热爱的披萨和草莓圣代。

尼禄嘲笑两个中年人为什么不能用成年人的方式来解决这个问题。

对此，维吉尔则冷笑着表示尼禄绝对不会想知道他们已经采用的并认可的“成年人的方式”是什么。

更何况，如果他们的生活中少了对抗，那该多么无趣。

在但丁不被允许进入厨房前，有那么几次，他自告奋勇帮维吉尔打过下手。

而但丁帮忙的意义只是为了证明做饭和做人一样难。

维吉尔系着他们从超市里买来的打折围裙，印着蓝色的碎花。用握着阎魔刀的手握着菜刀，飞快地用刀背拍晕了同样从超市买来的鱼。然后手掌固定住鱼身，从鱼尾开始迅速地将鱼鳞小心刮去，继而用左手三根手指将鱼身摆正，右手利落地剖开鱼腹，取出内脏，刮下鱼鳃。

相较于但丁纠结地看着他欲言又止的样子，刀身倒映出他平静的表情。一贯地优雅与残忍并存，维吉尔表示，看啊但丁，这并不比用阎魔刀给恶魔们开膛破肚难多少。

所以为什么你连土豆都削不好呢？

因为既然我承担更多的责任，那么必然会缺少一些常人所拥有的东西。

但丁无辜地眨着眼且挑衅般地对维吉尔说道，然后被维吉尔用幻影剑赶出了厨房。

一旦涉及到他过去的生活，但丁给出的解释一如既往地敷衍。最常用的托词是他太忙了，半魔也不是非得进食；还有比如披萨那么好吃为什么要自己做饭呢？如果提问的正巧是那几个当事人，他就一定会把他们拖出来垫背，比如他得照看着尼禄，比如维吉尔总是突然给他带来各种麻烦。

诸如此类，东拉西扯，言不由衷。

维吉尔会把他所有牵强的理由听完，然后在他下次又一次给出解释时进行反驳，于是但丁不得不重新组织新的借口，于是维吉尔开始学会在那些漫不经心编织的词句漏洞中逐渐窥探他过去的生活。

语言也是一种攻击武器，进退攻防之间，两人暂时势均力敌。

但丁以最大的诚意默许着维吉尔融入他的生活，却又谨慎地不肯将自己暴露在他面前，两个人小心地维持着与彼此逐渐模糊的边界。

一无所有的人突然天降头奖，在欣喜若狂之前，必然是手足无措，尤其是对两个运气绝差的家伙来讲。

维吉尔看着但丁入座，然后与他一起享用起了早餐，一时间只有刀叉碰撞的声音，最后还是但丁忍不住先开口，打破沉默。

“也许我中午想吃个披萨。”但丁停顿了一下，补充道，“我叫了两个。”

“另一个你打算留到晚上吃？”

“当然是分你一个。”但丁耸了耸肩。

维吉尔冷笑。他的眼神明明白白地透露出，太幼稚了，尼禄家十岁的孩子都比你成熟，只有你喜欢这样的垃圾食品之类的信息。

但丁在他出口讽刺之前将咖啡一饮而尽，立即将餐具收拾干净，端回了厨房。

伊丽莎白来得很准时，提前了十分钟以示礼貌。

她穿着一件白色的连衣裙，手腕上是金丝绞织缀着玫瑰花的手链，整个人宛如清风中的百合花。

当少女走进事务所第一眼看见但丁的时候，微微一愣，又忍不住好奇看向他的眼睛。

巧合的是，他们有着相同的蓝眼睛。

但丁对她眨了下眼睛，她突然意识到了自己的失礼，羞涩地笑了笑。

“早上好，但丁先生。”

“你认识我？”

“是第一次见面。”

伊丽莎白跟着他走进了事务所，接近楼梯时不安地向上看了一眼。

“不过既然你能找到这里，那我默认你的委托会与恶魔有关。”但丁招待她坐到了椅子上，并给她倒了一杯水，然后坐回了自己的“宝座”，面对着伊丽莎白做出了“请”的姿势。

“是的。”伊丽莎白端起水杯微微抿了一口，微凉的水顺着喉管滑落，淡化了她的局促，她看着但丁说道，“我希望能够委托您保护我。”

但丁挑起了眉。

“我、我能听到他人的心声，他们一般将这个称为心灵感应、读心术之类的……，我听见了恶魔们的窃窃私语，他们想要我的心。”伊丽莎白紧张地捏着水杯，她满怀歉意地说道，“所以我来找你们，我不想他也陷入危险。”

“一种难得的天赋，难怪会引来恶魔的觊觎。”但丁了然地安慰道，“虽然给你和你的恋人带来了危险，但这不是你的错，不必为正确的处理办法而感到自责。”

恋人，伊丽莎白注意到了但丁的用词，她是如此明显地爱着那个人，忍不住在心中为他人的肯定感到一丝快乐，却又因这不合时宜的快乐而产生羞愧。

“谢谢，”最终她只能回以苦笑，抬起头看着但丁，“您可以称我为莉齐*。”（伊丽莎白的昵称。）

“放心吧莉齐，我接下这个委托了，在这里你是安全的。”

“但是……，有个不情之请，”伊丽莎白放下了水杯，无意识地摩挲着手链上的玫瑰“能否请您与我一同外出？”她越说越急，“不要在这里，公园也好，郊野也好，旧桥……”

突然，她像是被吓到了一般收了声。

但丁歪头表示不解。

“我听不到您的声音，但丁先生。我从未遇到过像您这般强大的心灵屏障。”伊丽莎白虚弱地解释道，“跟您在一起令我感到安全。”

“然而……另一位，先生。”紧张使她无意识地吞咽，手指绞动，“我也从未遇到过像他这般危险的灵识海。”

“光是在他的领地里忽视他的声音就已经令我精疲力竭了。”

但丁坐直了身体。

“别怕，莉齐，告诉我他在想些什么？”

他安定的声音缓解了少女的不安，于是她缓缓开口，

“他在想，‘但丁’。”

但丁停顿了一下，笑意从他的眼角扩散。

“原来如此。不错的附加报酬！”

他站起身，穿上了风衣。“作为我中午吃不到披萨的补偿。”又推荐般地问道，“你喜欢吃草莓圣代吗？莉齐？”

“我……”

一声冷哼在她的心底里响起。

但丁闭上了眼睛，实质般声音宛如流向旋涡的中心般收束在了他的身上，四周顿时安静了下来。

接着他睁开眼，无奈地说道，“行吧，今晚你说了算。”

伊丽莎白整个人从高压下被释放了，不由自主地让自己放空了几秒而错过了但丁的自言自语，只能犹豫着问道，“他……”

“嘘——”但丁将食指抵在唇前，制止了她的疑问，目光流转，像一只意外偷了腥的猫，“某人正因为输了一分而感到不快，趁他恼羞成怒前，让我们快点逃离魔王的巢穴。”

随后他打开了大门，转过身得意地对少女说道，“另一种心灵感应。”

通过刚刚为那位打开的一丝缝隙，伊丽莎白听见到但丁由衷地赞叹这是一个完美的早晨。

伊丽莎白看着眼前的卡布奇诺，轻轻地用勺子将心形的拉花搅成一团，然后她抬起眼看着坐在他对面的恶魔猎人。

服务员正给但丁送来了第二杯草莓圣代。

伊丽莎白抿嘴偷笑。

等服务员走后，但丁又就着大颗草莓挖了一大勺冰激凌送进嘴里，问道，“他刚刚在想什么？”

基于那位服务员有些一眼难尽的表情，但丁产生了一些好奇，更何况这里还有一位被逗乐的读心者。

“他在想‘这个父亲居然比他的女儿还幼稚，点了两杯甜点居然都自己吃掉了。’”

但丁无奈地抓了抓额前过长的银发，接着告诉伊丽莎白，他的确是已经到了做叔父的年纪了。

不过伊丽莎白还是认为但丁比他看起来的还要年轻一些，尤其是那双眼睛。

当少女在心中思索要怎么来形容但丁的眼睛时，听到了他的询问，

“从什么时候开始的？”

“从我九岁开始，”伊丽莎白回答道，“那时候我很害怕，世界突然像变了一个样子，白变成了黑，大人们都以为我疯了。”

但丁耸了耸肩，“人类不喜欢异类。”

他用长柄勺将草莓按在奶油里翻了个身。

“可是我知道那些是什么。”伊丽莎白点了点头，“没有人喜欢别人能看穿自己的面具，听到那些深层的意识和阴影。”

“我想，你应该练习了一些屏蔽的办法。或者你找到了某个人来帮助你？”

“是的，他就像是一枚护身符。”伊丽莎白坦言。

但丁将最后一口甜品送入口中，放下勺子，把玻璃杯推向一旁。

现在，他们之间的视线再无阻隔。

伊丽莎白微微笑了起来，她说道，“您相信一见钟情吗？”

但丁撑着下巴，垂下视线，“也许？”

“爱情诞生于某个契机。”伊丽莎白回忆般地说道，“那时我们才九岁，当他与我擦声而过，当他的视线与我相撞，我听见他正用所有的声音在呼喊他爱我。”

“只要在他身边，我就再也听不到其他的声音了！”

伊丽莎白浮起红晕，十指绞在一起，“我的心就此属于他，没人能夺走，恶魔也不行。”

“您听见过的，就像在事务所里。”她略激动地对但丁说道，“您爱他吗？”

“这问题可不妙，我才刚刚占了些优势。”但丁无奈地看着他。

“我很抱歉。”少女又一次意识到了自己的失礼，她问得太多了。“因为比起听见，我更希望他亲口告诉我，很可笑吧？”

“一个读心者，居然希望用语言来确认心意。”

蓝色的眼睛隐隐有些悲伤。

“赠我玫瑰前，先将我推入荆棘。”但丁的手指敲了敲桌面，“我并不擅长这个，莉齐。比起在这里做情感咨询，我更倾向于直接动手。”

“让我来打爆那些想要夺走你心脏的恶魔。”

但丁像他们最初见面时对她眨了下眼睛，像阳光穿透地中海映出泛着星光的蓝，他在心底悄悄对伊丽莎白说：

我不曾爱上他，我一直爱着他。

在伊丽莎白的帮助下，找到那几只游荡在人间的恶魔简直不费吹灰之力。

“唔，最后一只。”他将伊丽莎白护在身后，白象牙举过头顶，瞄准正在嘶吼的恶魔头颅，轻松地说道，“虽然让你们东奔西跑地浪费了点时间，不过好歹还来得及回去吃晚餐。”

在子弹正中恶魔前，它却突然向右倾倒，在它身后，是摇摇欲坠的少年，他奋力拔出了插在恶魔身上的剑，血染红了他的衣服。

叮当一声，剑柄落地，他一同跌坐在地上，不停地喘着气。

“文森特！”伊丽莎白惊呼出声，飞奔而去。

“莉……齐……”少年努力用牙齿挤出少女的名字，“我……会……保护你……”

“读……读我的心……莉齐……”

“不……！不！”伊丽莎白不顾鲜血染红自己的衣裙，紧紧地抱着她心爱的恋人，呜咽着哭泣。“如果因为我的心而让你受伤，我不要了！都不要了！”

但丁检查着恶魔的尸体，确认它已经死亡，收起了枪。

对悲怮少女安慰道，“他只是力竭，休息一下就会好了。”  
“谢……谢……”文森特依旧是用气音道谢，他紧紧地握住了少女的手。

但丁拍了拍手，大功告成，我也想回家了。

回事务所前，但丁先去了一趟超市。

他得采购一些食物，除非尼禄的另一只手被斯巴达夺走，不然明天他们两个谁都不会想早起的。

想到维吉尔最近在看的菜谱，于是他需要一些鱼、一些芦笋还有番茄，以及新鲜的蛤蜊和意大利面，再加一些早餐用的黄油和蓝莓果酱。

又因为是他完成了委托，所以还可以奖励自己买一些速冻食品。

等他提着袋子走出自动门时，一眼就看到维吉尔已经靠坐着Cavaliere抱着双臂等在一旁了，盯着他还有几分不耐烦的样子。

宛如顺路接妻子下班还顺带买菜的丈夫。

但丁忍不住为这个想象笑出了声，直到维吉尔向他投来不满的视线。

“你刚刚笑得像个傻子。”

“来猜猜看我在想什么？”

“我不需要读心术。”

“但是我赢了一分。”

“是吗？”

“好吧，又是平局。”

“上车，”维吉尔转动离合，气缸轰鸣，“我可不会丢下你让你自己回去。”

“太记仇了，维吉。”但丁坐在了后座，不满地嘟囔，“更何况这是我的魔具！”

但丁发出的噪音也并非全部被维吉尔无视了，当他告诉兄长，可怜的伊丽莎白是如何因显而易见的真相而痛苦困惑时，他们已经回到了事务所。

维吉尔接过但丁购买的食材将他们整理分存，继续听着但丁絮絮叨叨地说着这个委托。

但丁看到桌子上摆了两份披萨，高兴地将其中一个盒子打开，迫不及待地挑了一块吃了起来。

他看着从厨房走到他面前的兄长。

他有很多话想告诉维吉尔，又自我防御一般地堆积起更多无关紧要的词句。

面对深爱的人，再潇洒的人也会踟蹰，再坚定的人也会犹豫。

读心术也无计可施。

“这该如何是好？”最终所有的话凝成一个问句。

“你说，我听。”维吉尔坐在他的对面，“或者，”

他们四目相对，但丁咽下了口中的食物，放松身体，双生子曾经被切断的感应让他们重新连接起灵魂的共鸣。

“我会不惜一切，得到你的心。”


	2. Cross paths, Meet twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狭路相逢

“你们吵架了？”

“没有啊。”

尼禄以但丁躺着的沙发为中心，目光所打之处为直径，在事务所内上上下下检查了一遍。电器楼梯都是完好的，桌椅橱柜也没有被损坏的痕迹。

往好处想，至少两个人没有动手，这样他就不用心惊胆战地估算维修费。与他而言这只不过是再一次不幸地成为了一个被卷入长辈们恩怨中的倒霉蛋。可是他想起自己一大早看到维吉尔的名字闪烁在他的手机屏幕上时的惊慌失措，就气不打一处来，那个瞬间，他确实闪过了无数种可怕的猜想。

“我有个委托，你去照顾一下但丁。”

“……喂——！喂！但丁怎么了！该死的！”

尼禄立刻跳下了床，上一次维吉尔用这样的平静的语气对他说话的时候，一转身就带着但丁一起跳下了魔界。这次说不定更严重，难道是维吉尔重新找回了种植盆栽的爱好？但丁为了阻止他被打成了重伤？可是维吉尔最近的乐趣不是做饭吗！

更何况，他们父子之间的通话记录就两条，第一条是但丁给他买了手机。第二条就是这个。

除此以外，塞满了他短信的全都是但丁的废话，比如“这是今天维吉尔看的菜谱并配图片”或者“这是维吉尔做的新菜并配图片”。或者偶尔邀请他和姬莉叶一起去事务所吃个饭。

综上所述，这个电话绝对不平常，他一路狂奔到事务所的路上不知道踩爆了多少只Punchline。

伴随着叫着但丁名字的怒吼声，他推开门就像推开一座陷入沉默的古宅，搅乱尘封的空气，趴在沙发上睡得迷迷糊糊的但丁微微抬头看了他一眼，皱着眉，嫌弃的眼神直白地在抱怨尼禄打扰了他的睡眠。

尼禄没有当场变身魔人就已经可以称得上是斯巴达家最稳重的成年人了。

“那你为什么不跟他一起‘出差’！”尼禄越想越气，他怒气冲冲地对但丁吼道，“所以你们就是吵架了吧！”

但丁原本背对着他，这下终于肯转过身来看他，诚恳地说道：“小朋友别那么偏激，你应该多想点阳光的事情，比如机械手，比如姬莉叶。”

“你还跟我提机械手！姬莉叶才不 会像你跟我老爸这样跟我怄气！”说罢尼禄就赌气似地“唰”地一声拉开了窗帘，但丁捂着眼睛装模作样地发出呜呜惨叫声，把盖在身上的蓝色大衣拉过头顶——这明显是维吉尔的衣服，他将整个人埋在衣堆里，汲取着残留的气息。这种拙劣的演技只有维吉尔才会假意假装上当配合他的演出并在最后揭穿他，尼禄撇了撇嘴，他不理解他们为什么对这种幼稚的行为乐此不疲，以及无时无刻的对抗和永远打平的比分。

于是毫无同情心的尼禄继续收拾房间，先把地上凌乱的酒瓶都收进垃圾袋里，接着是茶几上散乱的杂志，桌子上也没有杂乱的披萨外卖盒。事务所在维吉尔入住之后，基本上都是井井有条的样子。他掌控着两人的生活，熟稔地仿佛从未离开过。尼禄也觉得很神奇，但丁这样天生的浪子，嬉笑怒骂随心、张扬不羁、去留无意，然而玫瑰居然真的有一天会被魔王驯服，安分地像归家的旅人。

尼禄所做的只是按照维吉尔在的时候的样子做一些复原就行了，他想到维吉尔的来电，同时出于好奇和幸灾乐祸地问道，“这次又是为的什么？”

“我们没有吵架。只是……”但丁终于清醒了，他裹着维吉尔的衣服神情恹恹地窝在沙发的一角，对上尼禄亮晶晶的眼神，无奈地说道，“我们对某件事情的看法暂时不能达成一致。”

尼禄不解，他们什么时候一致过，除了一起杀回魔界。无论是作为兄弟，还是，好吧，恋人，虽然基于人类的道德伦理，这花了他很长一段时间来说服自己接受他们的关系，不过更重要的是，他们都是他的家人。只是我们家的关系比较复杂。

没错，从未有一对双生子的关系像他的父亲与叔叔这般复杂，他们花了一辈子的时间，燃烧自己的灵魂用来憎恨以及相爱，这种痛苦折磨地他们几乎形同陌路，却又不得不撕咬下自己的血肉去弥合对方的灵魂。他们属于且只属于彼此，密不可分。

但丁哼笑出声，尼禄迷惑又茫然的表情着实愉悦了他，虽然他无意将尼禄卷入他们的泥潭，但是当事人陪着一起烦恼的感觉真的很不错。

他跟维吉尔昨晚也确实算不上争吵，晚饭后，他又提到了尼禄，却被维吉尔打断了。

“收起你那无聊的愧疚心。”兄长在厨房里洗碗，但丁靠在门上，他被维吉尔赶出了厨房以免添乱。而且他非常不喜欢大理石的料理台，又冷又硬，容易磕到腰。

在维吉尔看不到的背后，他喝着杯中的伏特加，产地俄罗斯，辛辣的酒味占满了他的喉管和鼻腔，于是他接着听兄长的声音混着水声传来，“尼禄已经长大了，不需要另一个‘父亲’，而这只是你想象中的家庭。”

“可你才是他的父亲，”但丁辩解道，“不是我。”他避开了维吉尔回过头撞在他身上的眼神，“那个孩子渴望着你的承认，你明明也看得出来！”

“我不是被取代，我只是希望你能够拥有更多。”但丁忽然觉得自己不该喝那么多伏特加，但是话语不由自主地从他的嘴间滑落，“以及那些原本就属于你的。”

“不需要。”维吉尔平静地拒绝了。

水声停止，四周静默，但丁微怔。

“原本就属于我的，我早就自己拿回来了，”维吉尔抽走了他手中的酒杯，一饮而尽，“项链、阎魔刀，还有你。”

但丁一瞬间想落荒而逃，然而这却激发了他的反抗，他对上维吉尔的目光，斗志昂扬。

“不管你在想，”维吉尔深深地看着他，“我在乎的都只有你。”

他们明白隐藏在目光深处的感情，这来自彼此血肉共筑的灵魂共鸣，看来我们又没法达成一致了。你想要的那么少，我却想给你更多。

而尼禄出现在这里就是维吉尔的一种让步，也是来自维吉尔的挑战书，如果这是你想要的，我都会给你。

看这倒霉孩子，我得帮帮他。但丁岔开了话题，“我饿了，”他指挥着尼禄去厨房，“你随便看着做一些吧。”接着他灵机一动，“不然我们可以叫披萨吃，反正你爸不在，他那个委托有点麻烦。”

“你想都不要想，”尼禄走进了厨房，“维吉尔是让我来照顾你，不是纵容你的。”

边说着，尼禄打开了冰箱，他原本没抱多大希望，打算就着现有的食材随便做一些吃的先应付一下，然后再去拜托姬莉叶。

“见鬼了！”不可置信的声音从厨房传来，冰箱里堆满了各种食材，无法被盛满的爱意倾倒而出，有些甚至已经被做成了仅需要加热就可以食用的半成品，还细心地贴上了加热时间，尼禄除了不能说出口的那些话外无言以对，他机械地回头看着站在厨房门口摊着手的但丁。

无辜的但丁正眨着眼想控诉维吉尔的控制欲是已经到了何等发指的地步时，门口传来了今天第二位不速之客的声音。

“但丁！新的委托！”莫里森推开门，晃悠悠地走进事务所。

他脱下帽子对两个面面相觑的斯巴达后裔打了个招呼，然后坐到办公桌旁的椅子上，拿出了一个信封。

“这可是事先付款的好工作，”莫里森点燃雪茄得意地说道。

但丁打开信封，薄薄的一张信纸，上面只有两个要求：

击杀隐藏在Casino Venier里的恶魔

隐藏身份

但丁用信纸扇开了飘来的烟味，他对这个莫名其妙的委托产生了兴趣，以及莫里森不愧是他的老朋友，总是在他无聊的时候及时送上帮助。

但丁先送走了莫里森，然后安慰不知道该生谁的气，正闷闷不乐的尼禄好好看家，并且宛如挣脱锁链一样拜托他把冰箱里的食材全部转赠给姬莉叶。

但丁的背影消失后，尼禄才惊觉自己又被但丁岔开了话，他还是不知道他们吵架的原因，于是他挠了挠头，接连的震惊使他鬼使神差地给妮可发了条信息。

尼禄：我有一个朋友……，他爸妈吵架了怎么办？

妮可：你居然问我？一般都是当爹的有问题，揍一顿就好！

尼禄：不行，他得知道原因！

妮可：屁事真多！行吧老兄，我帮你找个内行人问问。

妮可邀请蕾蒂加入群聊。

妮可：爸妈吵架一般是为啥？

蕾蒂：吵架？呵……男人，为了力量杀了妻子都可以。一般都是当爹的有问题，揍一顿就好！

尼禄：…………

尼禄陷入沉思。

蕾蒂：谁跟谁吵架了？但丁和维吉尔？

蕾蒂邀请崔西加入群聊。

崔西：但丁和维吉尔分手了？

妮可：但丁和维吉尔离婚了？

尼禄：不不不，是我的一个朋友！朋友！

蕾蒂：你说的这个朋友是不是你自己？

妮可：烦死了，这里除了你还有谁父母双全？

尼禄解释的声音淹没在了三位女士高涨的八卦热情里，还有她们越来越离谱的猜测，直到认为自己有足够经验的蕾蒂自告奋勇地去决定去安慰又一次被失恋的但丁，尼禄眼前一片灰暗。

看着蕾蒂发来的天气预报和“今天晚上会下雨，难过的话就出去走走”这样莫名其妙的安慰，但丁挑了挑眉。

他伸出食指抬高了浮士德，黑发、棕瞳，配上帕蒂上次送给他的红色卫衣和牛仔裤。完美符合隐藏身份的要求，压低的帽檐掩盖了英俊的样貌，化名为安东尼的但丁在第一天就将自己所有的钱财都输了个精光，最后挣扎着被保安扔出了赌场。现在是第二天的傍晚，太阳正晕晕欲坠，而黄昏刻、正是逢魔时，水道宛如血管将魔力输送进掩藏在糜烂赌场下的魔核里，而覆盖了整个赌场的魔法阵正吞噬着已经杀红了眼的赌徒们的暴戾与癫狂，只等着最后收割他们破败的灵魂。

但丁饮下最后一口Spritz，戴上鸟嘴面具，加入最后的狂欢节。

赌场内的环境与昨天进入时几乎一模一样，四周喧嚣的声音直冲入耳，但是但丁的心中一片澄明。四周扭曲的魔力将这座欲望的殿堂拖入深渊，如果说昨天的赌资还是人间的财富，那么现在恶魔露出的爪牙正对着人类的灵魂嘶嘶作响。

可怜又可恨的人类将自己的灵魂作为最后的砝码压在了赌桌上，贪婪的恶魔又怎么会懂得公平的交易，他们只会用一点点希望、一点点可能做成鱼饵，让人觉得触手可及，在上钩的那一刹那拖入陷阱，拆吃入腹。献上了灵魂的人抽搐着倒在了地上，化为枯骨。

恶魔的贪婪是本能，疯狂是天性，渴望是动力。

什么样的力量才能让他们对抗自己，心甘情愿地对爱人妥协。

你觉得呢？但丁对着赌桌后恶魔弯起了眼角，“Checkmate！”他已经来到了整个赌场的中心，魔核的正上方。

对面的恶魔问道，“你的名字？”

“安东尼，有来有往，你呢？”

“夏洛克。”

“哈哈哈哈哈！”但丁笑地撑住了赌桌，他的声音中仍有止不住笑意，“慷慨的夏洛克先生，我现在身无分文，请问你愿意我用什么来抵押这一次赌资呢？”

“灵魂。”

“这可不行，”但丁摇了摇头，“我只拥有自己的一半，另一半我也舍不得给你。”

恶魔蹙眉，“那你就永远留在这里吧。”他的样貌突然模糊，扭曲成了维吉尔的模样。

镜中的恶魔，我欲望的投影。

但丁意趣盎然地看着对面，没想到除了维吉尔以外，他居然还有这样的机会看到与自己一模一样的人站在自己面前，拔刀相向。这样想来，一切都是维吉尔的错，如果不是他们现在正在冷战，这样有趣的一幕真应该让他也看一眼。

他的兄长是会因为过去重演而恼羞成怒，还是会因为自己的样貌被仿刻了而怒不可遏。

但丁突然很想维吉尔，想念家里的食物，饮下的开胃酒唤醒了他的饥饿。

虽苦更佳，维吉尔所做的一切他都甘之如饴。

“快点结束吧。”但丁发起挑衅，将面具扔向假货，“你可锁不住我。”

召唤魔剑，幻影飞舞，黑发无风自动。四周在他的魔力下碎裂，荷官和保安们再也批不住人皮，吼叫着变回恶魔狰狞的形状，原本陷入狂乱的人群纷纷惊醒，尖叫声和哭泣声响彻大厅。意图追杀人类的恶魔们瞬间被但丁的幻影剑削为灰烬，他将魔剑打入地下，整个赌场震动，中心下陷坍塌，浸着鲜血的魔镜回到了夏洛克的手中。

正当但丁准备给眼前的恶魔最后一击时，突然来自身后的袭击使他一震，这熟悉的魔力。立刻转身回挡，刀刃相碰，火花激烈。

“维、吉、尔！”但丁一字一字地吐出兄长的名字。

眼前的人冷静地看着他，以及身后与自己一模一样的恶魔，说道，“这是我的委托。”

“哈！同行竞争？”但丁怒气冲冲地说道，“可惜你来晚了！”他直接将魔剑扔向夏洛克，却被同样飞过去的阎魔刀击飞。但丁抽出刻尔伯洛斯攻向维吉尔，却同样被巴洛克挡在身前。

“我再也不许你用我的魔具了！”

“不如贝奥武夫。”

正如尼禄所愿，两个人最终还是打起来了。

握着魔镜的夏洛克露出了志满意得的笑容，就是这样，让你们王对王，我将用你们的灵魂来滋养我的力量。但是很快，他的笑容凝固在了嘴角，插入胸膛的阎魔刀和魔剑但丁前后同时抽离。

“赫……呃、你！”夏洛克喷出鲜血，不可置信地看着维吉尔，“你明明！”

这里明明是被你的欲望所滋养的宫殿，

你想把他锁起来，你想控制他的一切，你想让他只看着自己，只想着自己。

一无所有的赌徒，砝码的另一边仅剩自己的灵魂，孤注一掷。

而我只不过是你的欲望在镜子上的投影，。

“真难看。”但丁蹲在了恶魔的身边，他已经无法维持维吉尔的姿态，变回了原本的模样，黑色的、丑陋的、扭曲的恶魔，魔镜吸干了夏洛克的魔力而变得焕然一新，温顺地躺在但丁的手心里。

维吉尔心随意动，蓝色的幻影剑瞬间指向了因为魔镜而重新涌动的恶魔。

“Royal Fork*”维吉尔收刀回鞘，恶魔们灰飞烟灭。“任务完成。”

但丁回了一个非常无礼的白眼，不再理睬维吉尔。

他装模作样地对着魔镜问道，“魔镜魔镜，我问你，我的爱人为何要拒绝我的礼物？”

于是身后的镜中人配合着他的演出，对他说道：

“你该如何把水送给海，砂送给山，将我本来就拥有的再次送给我，正如我爱你的心。”

但丁得意地笑了。

崔西邀请但丁加入群聊。

但丁：？

崔西：天涯何处无芳草。

蕾蒂：你哥到底哪里好？

妮可：下个更好。

但丁：你们在说什么？

但丁：哈哈哈哈哈我知道了！

月光静静地铺洒在黄金水道上，朦胧细雨打湿了他们的头发，但丁已经用魔力恢复了发色，取下了伪装的隐形眼镜。而维吉尔坐在他的身边，用正魔力小心翼翼地控制着船只摇曳前行，看着他正对着手机屏幕发笑，愚蠢地像时间从未离去。

那时久望着孤月之人的双眼正抬头看着他，盛满温柔的夜色，还有明晃晃的爱。今夜有雨，但我已经留下了你，将悲伤还给月亮，而你还欠我一个吻。

翌日清晨，因为苦恼于父母离婚而彻夜难眠的尼禄第一次收到了一条来自维吉尔短信，是一张但丁熟睡的照片，抱着枕头，安静地躺在维吉尔的怀里。

尼禄：？？？？

尼禄：你们和好了？

维吉尔：还有事吗？

尼禄：你们怎么和好的？不是，你们到底为什么要吵架？

维吉尔：没事不用回了。

尼禄：【—消息屏蔽—】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Royal Fork：皇家捉双，国际象棋术语，指一个棋子同时攻击King 和Queen，也就是V的处决大招，因此我怀疑哥一直在跟但丁调情，包括此处。
> 
> 后来妮可将群名改成了“父愁者联盟”
> 
> 我有用到一些双关和荣格心理学。


	3. Love Equal to Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 等价偿还。

维吉尔本来以为这是一个极其稀松平常的早晨，他会像往常一样做好松饼然后喊但丁起来吃早餐，然后他们会在餐桌上争论能不能在午餐中加入一点披萨。

除了昨晚比以往都热情地缠着他的弟弟，像一只在趴在阳台上晒得热烘烘的大猫，拱在他的胸口，湿漉漉地含着他的手指。

然而他早该意识到但丁的不对劲，就在他昨天从蕾蒂的工作室回来后，放着做到一半的晚餐，迫不及待地拉着他在餐桌上搞了起来。而不是现在，他的弟弟正在沙发上裹着被单，无辜地看着他，却不肯停下自己的噪音。

“维吉尔，你在听我说吗？”

维吉尔没有理他，他正在给蕾蒂打电话。

他们，或者说但丁的朋友并不多，私底下可没少抱怨总是被牵扯进他们的家庭伦理剧，甚至建了一个群。他没兴趣偷看但丁的手机，但是但丁总是想要通过不同的角度去关心尼禄的状况，像一个担心孩子能够健康成长的母亲，所以他也知道了。

很好，看来他们的女巫知道发生了什么，立刻说了一声我知道了，正在火速赶来的路上。

“你说什么？”维吉尔放下电话。

“我爱你，”但丁眨了眨眼睛，“我喜欢你凛冽而威严的样子，我喜欢你作为兄长时保护者的姿态，我喜欢你纯粹而执着的内心，我喜欢你追求力量，哦不，力量就算了。”

“然后？”

“我觉得，呃，虽然你还是不喜欢披萨和圣代，但是我现在不介意发胶的味道了。更何况你再也找不到另一个像我这样强大的半魔。而且，我们在床上也很合拍。”

维吉尔嘴角划出冷笑，正酝酿措辞打断但丁。

然而但丁却没有给他这个机会。

“亲爱的，”他双腿交叠，微微后仰，将维吉尔所有不悦的神情都看在眼里，舔了舔嘴唇，他无法停下来，“我想跟你在任何想象地到的地方疯狂做爱，说真的，每次你做饭时的背影都让我想把你拖上床。”

“不要这样叫我。”维吉尔皱起眉头，就像你在战斗时对着那些毫无姓名的恶魔们调情时那样轻浮。

“好吧，”但丁总是能看穿兄长的心思，“亲爱的，”他拖长了音，将这个组成了他灵魂一部分的名字放在唇齿间反复咀嚼。又酸又涩又苦又甜，却最终汇成了暖流融进身体里。

“——维吉尔。”

“所以？”

“我觉得我们应该结婚！”但丁脱口而出，这个想法已经在他的心底盘旋了很久，却不知道该如何吐露，他踟蹰地怕打碎现在拥有的一切。不过他们既然他们的灵魂已经交缠在了一起，为什么不能在礼法上拥有彼此呢？

“我们结婚吧！维吉尔！”但丁像突然被打通的四肢百骸，他的头发发麻，比获得了任何的武器都更令他兴奋，他咬了咬自己的舌尖强迫自己镇定下来，直直地看着自己的兄长，重复了一遍，“像老爸和妈妈那样，我们无论生死，永远在一起。”

“我们结婚吧！”

维吉尔简直被气笑了，他的忍耐度即将达到极限，于是只能勉强克制住自己的怒火，冷然道，“听着但丁，不管是诅咒也好，魔法也好，我一定能解决这件事情。等你恢复正常，如果还记得你说过的这些话，可以去床上重新复述一遍。”

维吉尔觉得点手痒，他正在思考有什么武器能让但丁安静一会但要避免使他受到伤害。而当务之急，他必须以最快的速度处理这件事情。

也许是他眼中威胁的意味太多明显，以及来自本能的警示，但丁缩了缩脖子，将床单裹紧了一点，然后说到，“为什么？难道你比我还在意人类的伦理？在跟弟弟上了那么多次床之后？我们是恶魔——”

“别说蠢话，但丁！”

但丁放开了身上的床单，穿着宽松的睡衣赤脚走到他的面前，直视兄长的眼睛，一字一字地说道，“我爱你。”

“我不介意你一次又一次地不告而别；

我不介意你一次又一次地给我痛苦；

我不介意你一次又一次将阎魔刀捅进我的身体里。”

“我不在乎这些，我不会死，除非是因为你。”他看着兄长灰蓝色的眼睛，“但这一切都过去了，你又重新回到我的身边。”

维吉尔抱住了他，别无选择，但丁的发间还散发着莓果味的洗发水香气，甜蜜地像成熟的果实。他确实非常生气，却并非因为但丁，这一切打乱了他原本的计划，反而令他手足无措。

吱呀一声，事务所的大门被打开，蕾蒂一下子捂住了尼禄的眼睛。

但丁从兄长的怀中抬起头，笑着问道，“嗨，尼禄，你想做花童吗？”

“解释一下。”维吉尔将挣扎着的但丁重新按回了沙发上，对着蕾蒂和尼禄说道。

“是爱情灵药。”

“我听说出事了。”

“什么爱情灵药？”尼禄困惑地看向蕾蒂，他是半路上接到了蕾蒂的信息，被带到这里的。

然而但丁却不合时宜地开口了，“我正在向你的父亲求婚，是不是有点太仓促了？我还需要准备些什么？”

尼禄如遭雷击一般看着正在试图让但丁安静下来的维吉尔，甚至熟练地掏出了吉尔伽美什，——这魔具是什么时候被赎回来的？而且为什么会在维吉尔手上？

“这就是爱情灵药，我跟但丁最近正在处理一起委托。”蕾蒂摊开了双手，无奈地说道，“我们想要通过这种魔药的成分来找到来源，所以但丁决定试一下。”

“最好你们已经找到了。”

“唔，当然。”蕾蒂拿出了地址，将它交给了盛怒的半魔，“人鱼的血液，交给你了。”

当维吉尔用阎魔刀划开空间，重新出现在现世的时候，首先，是被一阵浓厚的带着水腥气的雾气所笼罩。

他皱着眉头看着这处破旧的古堡，少说也有数百个年头了，坐落在荒无人迹的悬崖下。

就跟所有在幻想小说中会发生灵异案件的地点一点，阴郁、潮湿，充满了不祥的氛围，以及在中央硕大的水池，浮着肮脏的水藻和混杂的魔力。

一阵恍惚的歌声从水池的中央传来，雾气中隐隐出现一个人类女性的半个身影，她缓缓地游到了维吉尔的面前，发出了人类的语言。

“Your Majesty。”

以人类的眼光来看，是位美艳异常的人类女性，鲜红的唇以及如夜色般漆黑浓密的乌发，然而下半身，却是覆盖着密密麻麻鳞片的鱼尾。

黑发的恶魔微微欠身，尽管说着躬谦之词，维吉尔却没有从她的身上感到丝毫的恐惧与敬意，隐约的嘲讽从她微笑着的艳红的嘴角渗出，危险而虚伪。

“交出解药，或者死。”维吉尔将阎魔刀对准她或它，直抒来意。

人鱼型的恶魔往后退了一点，悠声说道，“您太心急了。”她摆动鱼尾，波浪蔓延至维吉尔的脚边，接着听她介绍道，“吾名特蕾莎。”

“一个恶魔，”刀身鸣动，彻骨冰寒。“有名字？”

笑声回荡在四周，然后渐渐消止，“是的。”特蕾莎的手指绞动颈肩的发丝，毫不畏惧近在眼前的寒刃，继续说道，“来自一个人类。”

“他用名字困住了我，然后就跟所有被修饰过的童话故事一样，我们相爱了。”

维吉尔不置可否，他对别人的故事毫无兴趣，而他现在有更重要的事情在等着他。

“陛下，我知道您因何而来，”特蕾莎不怀好意地笑了，“我也并不畏惧死亡。”

维吉尔并未收起阎魔刀，他谨慎地看着眼前的恶魔。

“我只是好奇，”特蕾莎问道，“你的父亲，——斯巴达，究竟是怎样看待人类的？”

“他将人当作人而已。”

“那他又是如何看待你的母亲的？”

“独一无二的爱人。”

特蕾莎鼓着掌，掌声回响在空旷的房间里，随着鱼尾的摆动，水波一圈圈地荡开。

她接着说道，“人类，口是心非、又贪得无厌的生物。”特蕾莎微笑着摇了摇头，“而我们恶魔就直接多了，想要的东西绝不会放手。”

维吉尔握紧了刀柄，他隐约预料到了某种他所不愿意接受的结果，愚蠢的但丁！

“爱和死需要同等的代价。”特蕾莎的仿佛声音从已经腐朽的水池底部传来，沉闷而诡异，“用你的刀刺穿他的心脏！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

维吉尔沉默地看着癫狂大笑的恶魔，“绝不。”他抬起了阎魔刀，他已经看腻了这无聊的剧情，是时候该结束这一切了。

当阎魔刀没入特蕾莎的腹部，鲜红的恶魔之血从伤口处疯狂涌出，而“人鱼”却突然安静了下来，她怔怔地看着冷傲的男人，黑色的眼珠一动不动。

“你不担心吗？有一天他还是会离开你”

“除非我死，”维吉尔收起了阎魔刀，然而他没有说出口的却是，但我还是会从深渊中爬回来，重新带给他痛苦、伤痛以及爱。我们的生命彼此相连，不爱我则没有意义，反之亦然。

“那个人类？他最后去了哪里？”来自最后一刻的怜悯，维吉尔问道。

“死了，他拒绝了我的血肉，”特蕾莎轻声说道，最终消散在最后的雾气中，“不过没关系，我们最终还是合而为一……永不……分、离……。”

蕾蒂已经离开了，她表示自己有充分的信心，维吉尔能解决所有的问题。

而且她一点也不想掺和他们家的事情了，反正但丁一心认准了他哥，十辆卡瓦列雷都拉不回来。

吉尔伽美什已经被但丁取了下来，维吉尔不在的时候，他窝在沙发里，想着维吉尔什么时候回来，顺便看着尼禄收拾被他们搅地一团糟的房间。

“这里为什么有蜡烛，你们又忘了交水电了吗？”尼禄整理着杂物问道。

但丁愣了一下，随即笑着仰倒在沙发上，可怜的维吉尔，他的运气实在是太糟糕了，如果现在打开播放器，说不定还能听到门德尔松。

他对着满头问号的尼禄摇头，慢慢止住了笑声。

而尼禄决定放弃思考但丁的行为意义，他转入厨房，冰箱里肯定有他父亲准备好的食物，来应对今天的晚餐。

但丁仰着头，事务所已经有二十几个年头了，而他作为人类的那一部分也不再年轻了。

来自幸福家庭的孩子能透过父母的身影看见爱，而爱上一个恶魔需要付出沉重的代价。从本质上来讲，爱与死没有不同，都需要以生命为代价，而他们的母亲正是用这一切回应了父亲。而那些投影在身上的美好过去就像镜花水月，破碎成了噩梦的碎片，被留下的却只能拥抱扭曲的恨。

他想要学习如何在人类的世界中生存，却又像酒精永远不能溶于水，而他仅剩的血亲和唯一的同类却毫不留情地撕开了他的伪装。

蜿蜒的血迹滴落在他的身后，连接着他们相背的命运。

他们一家都被名为爱的沉重锁链拖向深渊，他挣扎着回到原点，站在家人的画像前，看着自己。

年幼的但丁从回忆中母亲充满了迷迭香气的怀抱中抬头，鼻尖重新嗅到了冬日里雪松新生的气息，坚韧而凛冽。

他曾经庆幸尼禄没有在他的身边长大，他们的阴影不该覆盖在这个健康的孩子身上。

但是现在，他们作为一对不成熟的长辈和家人，希望还不算太晚。

十字形的刀痕出现在他的面前，维吉尔从震荡的空间中走出。

“欢迎回来。”但丁看着他说道，欣喜不亚于突然出现的草莓圣代。

维吉尔一言不发，他少有如此犹豫的时刻，有违他一贯的风格。

“看来不好解决。”但丁凝视着他的表情，收起了笑意，“是什么让你如此为难。”

“我要用阎魔刀刺穿你的心脏。”

“我说过，我不介意……”

“可是我介意。”维吉尔打断了他的话，“为了这种莫名其妙的理由。”

“在场面变得难看之前，我提议我们一起前往魔界。”但丁站起身，巨大的魔剑出现在他的手中，“我不会输给你的，哥哥。”

维吉尔挑眉，他读懂了但丁的意思，他们应该用他们自己的方法来解决问题。

而正当他们打算开启魔界的大门时，一股蛮力毫无准备防备的他们猛地推倒在两边。伴随着一阵叮铃咣当的声音，但丁在地上滚了几圈，终于扶着墙站了起来，而维吉尔也好不到哪里去。

“我说过！”尼禄一手提着寒光凛凛的菜刀，另一只手捏着正在挣扎的鱼，而魔人的翅膀在他的身后握拳示威，出奇地愤怒，“不许打架！”

魔界是去不成了。

尼禄情愿顶着但丁时不时的疯狂告白陪着他们一起吃了晚餐，然后在维吉尔的再三保证之下，不堪重负地拖着疲惫的身体回去了。

事务所内悠扬慢调的乐曲缓缓流淌，生活还要继续，事情仍需解决。

不过已经折腾了一天，他们都有些累了，晚餐喝的威士忌也起了点作用。

但丁抱着维吉尔，最终还是点燃了蜡烛，在充满了雪松的氛围中，慢慢地跟着节拍挪动步伐，慵懒而迷醉。

“你在想什么？”

“你。”

“好巧，我也在想你。”

维吉尔叹了口气，他已然失去了先机，却仿佛不知道该如何下手，停了一会，才听到他低沉的声音从胸腔中传来，“我认为应该是我来说的。”

两人靠地很近，近地听得到彼此心脏的声音，一分钟六十六下，稳定地就像固定游船的锚。

维吉尔的声音从耳边传来，带着一丝郁闷，却没有丝毫的犹豫，“当你在我身边的时候，黑夜也变成了清新的早晨。”

橘色的烛火在他的眼中跳动，所有的伤痛都被一一融化。

“除你以外，在这世上我不企望任何伴侣。”

但丁此时笑得像个傻子，却拥有所有维吉尔所想象中的形象，他说：“你仿佛用利剑刺穿了我的心脏。”

“Devil May Cry。”

“你确定要喝？”

“唔，应该没问题。”

“那万一你爱上别人怎么办？我可不想无辜的人被维吉尔杀死。”

“哈哈哈哈，不会的。”

“你能拦下维吉尔？”

“不，我不会爱上别人，不过是爱他与更爱之间的区别。”

fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 灵感来源于《仲夏夜之梦》，其次是门德尔松，也就是结婚进行曲；而爱情灵药是仙王用来逗弄仙后的，这又是我的一个恶趣味了。
> 
> 这篇陆陆续续写了好久，终于要说再见了。


End file.
